RUNAWAY BRIDE
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [YUNJAE] Kim Jaejoong kabur dari pernikahannya karena ia dijodohkan oleh sang Umma, sampai ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang perlahan mengajarinya tentang cinta. GJ, TYPO, Alur cepet dll.


**RUNAWAY BRIDE**

**.**

**.**

**Hadir dengan fanfic YUNJAE baru, semoga bisa memuaskan 'dahaga' para YJS karena jarangnya fanfic YUNJAE akhir-akhir ini. Author tidak akan hiatus, author akan terus menulis imajinasi author tentang YUNJAE, karena author tidak ingin YUNJAE menghilang perlahan karena adanya pairing baru, NO! Meski yeah fanficnya tidak sebaik author lain, dikarenakan banyaknya typo GJ dll, tapi YUNJAE fanfic harus dilestarikan. Hepi reading, hope you enjoy it #kecupmanja**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jaejoong cepatlah! Kita bisa terlambat sampai ke gereja, aish anak ini"

"Umma tidak lihat aku pakai gaun pengantin? Aku kesulitan berjalan! Dan apa ini, kenapa aku harus memakai _high heels_, Umma lupa kalau aku laki-laki!"

"Bersikaplah seperti _yeoja_, wajahmu sudah sangat _yeoja _jadi anggunlah sedikit di pernikahanmu ini!"

"Umma gila!"

"YAH! Kau berani mengatakan Umma-mu gila?"

"NDE! Umma gila karena menikahkan anak lelakinya dengan seorang lelaki lagi! Umma sudah tidak waras!"

"AAAAAHHH KIM JAEJOOOONNGGGG" 

Begitulah yang terjadi di halaman rumah keluarga Kim.

Kim Heechul dan putera cantiknya Kim Jaejoong.

Meski Jaejoong ber_gender _laki-laki tapi kecantikannya melebihi seorang wanita.

Tidak usah heran, karena Heechul sendiri juga laki-laki yang sangat cantik dan unik.

Bagaimana tidak unik, kalau dia ternyata mampu melahirkan dua orang anak yang keduanya adalah _namja _yang sangat cantik.

Heechul menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan anak rekan bisnisnya. 

"Suie kau taruh bunga ini dibagasi, taruh yang benar jangan sampai jatuh nanti rusak"

"Ndeeee"

"JAEJOONG! Masuk ke mobil_ ppali_, kita hampir terlambat"

Si cantik Kim menghentakan kakinya kesal.

Bibir _plum_nya mengerucut, kebiasaannya jika sedang marah.

Ia mengangkat gaun putih gadingnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

Kim Hankyung, selaku Appa sudah berada didalam mobil menunggu istri dan anak-anaknya untuk naik.

"Omo, anak Appa kenapa cemberut eoh?"

"Appa diam, Joongie sedang _unmood_!"

"Aigooo anak Appa tetap saja cantik meski sedang marah"

"Ck, jangan mencoba untuk menghibur Joongie! Joongie sedang kesal, Joongie tidak mau menikah Appa! Tidak sekarang, Joongie masih 20 tahun hiksss"

Hankyung menghela napas.

"Appa mengerti, _keunde _keinginan Umma-mu tidak ada yang bisa menolak, jika ia sudah A maka harus A tidak bisa diubah ke B apalagi ke C, kau turuti saja ne. Yihan itu sepertinya anak yang baik"

"Yihan hyung memang baik, tapi Joongie tidak mencintainya"

"Perlahan kau akan belajar mencintai suamimu sayang"

"Ish, Appa sama saja dengan Umma! Menyebalkan"

Hankyung hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Memberikan kekuatan pada putera cantiknya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Jja, semua beres. Heegun~ah kita berangkat sekarang. Su, kau pegang tas Umma"

"Ndeeee"

Mobil _cadilac hitam metallic _itu berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumah Kim menuju gereja yang tidak jauh darisana.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong hanya diam menatap keluar jendela.

Tidak dihiraukannya sang adik yang sedaritadi mengajaknya bicara.

"Hyung, kau tahu gereja tempatmu menikah nanti adalah gereja yang dipakai syuting drama Reply 1994 saat _Ssireuki _menikahi _Na Jung_"

"Su kau berisik"

"Eung _Mian _hyung, _keunde _itu gereja yang sangat indah dan-"

"Kim Junsu"

"_Mian_" ucap Junsu pelan.

20 Menit kemudian, mereka tiba di gereja yang seluruhnya bernuansa putih, mewah dan elegan.

Heechul turun terlebih dahulu kemudian Hankyung, ia menggandeng lengan suaminya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Junsu membantu sang kakak turun dari mobil agar gaunnya tidak rusak atau tersangkut.

Berbeda dengan sang Umma, Jaejoong justru merengut tidak suka. Ia bahkan melirik tajam beberapa tamu yang menatapnya kagum.

"Apa liat-liat? Aku _namja _jadi jangan menatapku seolah kau ingin melahapku hidup-hidup! Kau mau mati huh?"

"Hyung, kenapa kau galak sekali?"

"Aku tidak suka mereka menatapku"

"Mereka menatap hyung karena hyung sangat cantik"

"Aku _namja_!"

"_Arra arra_, hyung tersenyumlah"

Tak dihiraukannya permintaan sang adik, Jaejoong si pria cantik tetap berceloteh tidak jelas karena kesal.

Jaejoong kini sudah berada di depan pintu gereja yang perlahan terbuka.

Sekarang bergantian, Hankyung yang menggandeng lengan Jaejoong untuk dibawa ke mempelai pria.

Heechul dan Junsu duduk di kursi untuk keluarga yang berada di jajaran depan.

"Tersenyumlah sayang" bisik Hankyung.

"Hiiiiiii"

"Kau nampak menyeramkan Joongie, tersenyum seperti biasa saja"

"Tidak bisa, Appa lupa kalau aku sedang _unmood_"

Ah, anak sulungnya ini memang susah diatur sekali bukan?

Hankyung membawa Jaejoong kehadapan pastur.

Berjalan perlahan menyusuri tamu yang terlihat takjub akan kecantikan Jaejoong.

Kulitnya putih, wajahnya yang dihias _make up _tipis semakin menambah kesempurnaannya.

Pinggangnya yang kecil terlihat dari lekukan gaun yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Yihan sang calon 'suami' bahkan tidak bisa berkedip melihatnya, ia memang sudah lama menyukai Jaejoong.

Saat Hankyung tiba di hadapan Yihan, _namja _manis itu mengambil tangan Jaejoong untuk dibawanya ke altar.

"Kau cantik sekali Jaejoongie"

"Aku pria!"

Yihan terkekeh.

Ia gemas dengan tingkah marah Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

"Baiklah, apa kalian berdua siap?"

"Ne pastur, tolong segera resmikan kami berdua"

Pastur Shindong yang bertugas 'menikahkan' Yihan dan Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan membuka bible yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

"Ehem, Jin Yihan~shi apakah kau bersedia menjadi pasangan Kim Jaejoong, menemaninya dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sakit atau sehat, dan bersama selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Ne saya bersedia" ucapnya mantap.

Pastur bertubuh gempal itu kini melirik Jaejoong yang menatapnya tajam sejak tadi.

"Kim Jaejoong~shi, apa kau bersedia menjadi pasangan Jin Yihan, menemaninya dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sakit atau sehat, dan bersama selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

Jaejoong diam.

Ia tidak merespon, melainkan tetap menatap tajam kearah pastur Shin.

Pastur bertubuh gempal itu sedikit tidak nyaman dipandang setajam itu oleh _namja _cantik dihadapannya.

Ia berdehem dan mengulangi perkataannya.

"Kim Jaejoong~shi, apa kau bersedia menjadi pasangan Jin Yihan, menemaninya dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sakit atau sehat, dan bersama selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

Kali ini Jaejoong merespon.

Ia menghela napasnya ringan, seolah siap untuk kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan sesaat lagi.

"Tidak, saya tidak bersedia"

Perkataan Jaejoong membuat pastur Shin bingung, para tamu menjadi ricuh, Yihan terkejut dan keluarga menatap Jaejoong tak percaya.

"_Mianhe _tapi pernikahan ini tidak berlandaskan cinta, aku dipaksa menikah oleh keluargaku, dan lagi aku laki-laki kenapa aku harus menikah dengan laki-laki juga? Bukankah itu konyol?"

"K-Kim Jaejoong apa yang kau katakan?"

"_Mian _Umma, keputusanku sudah bulat aku tidak bersedia menerima pernikahan ini"

Jaejoong berbalik.

Ia mengangkat gaunnya.

Dilepasnya sepatu tinggi yang sedaritadi membuat kakinya kesakitan.

Kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah mantan calon 'suaminya'.

"Yihan hyung, kau adalah _namja _yang baik carilah _yeoja _yang pantas menemanimu mengarungi hidup, aku bukanlah _namja _yang baik dan lagi aku laki-laki aku normal, maafkan aku hyung"

Jaejoong menatap gerbang gereja yang terbuka lebar.

_Namja _cantik itu tersenyum kemudian dengan mantap ia berlari keluar.

"J-Joongie kau mau kemana?" teriak Hankyung

"Jaejoongie! Kembali" panggil Heechul

"Hyung" pekik Junsu.

Tapi sahutan-sahutan itu ia anggap angin lalu.

Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia harus pergi dari sini.

Ia tidak mau hidupnya selalu diatur oleh sang Umma.

Usianya sudah 20 tahun dan untuk kali ini saja, ia ingin merasakan seperti apa bebas itu. 

Jaejoong berlari semakin jauh, beberapa orang mengejarnya namun ia berhasil meloloskan diri.

Tak sia-sia dulu ia pernah ikut lomba lari marathon dan Karate, ternyata sangat berguna disaat seperti ini. 

"Aish jalan buntu!" paniknya saat ia berada di ujung jalan.

_Doe _indahnya menatap satu mobil pengangkut barang yang terletak tak jauh darisana

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong masuk kedalam bak mobil dan menutup pintu.

Ia mengintip beberapa orang yang mengejarnya kelimpungan mencari dirinya.

**BRRRRMM BRRRMMM**

"Omo omo mobilnya jalan"

Jaejoong pasrah ketika mobil pengangkut barang itu berjalan menjauh dari orang-orang yang mencarinya.

Tubuhnya lelah, pikirannya kacau, hatinya tidak tenang.

Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong merasa mengantuk, ia terlelap didalam bak mobil tanpa tahu ia akan dibawa kemana.

"_Mian _Umma Appa, Suie" 

**_RUNAWAY BRIDE_**

"Yow Uknow cepat sekali kau sudah kembali, sudah kau antarkan barangnya?"

"Sudah _sajangnim _Tuan Lee sendiri yang menerimanya"

"Ahahaha _good job_! Jja, kau makanlah dulu baru nanti kau antarkan barang yang lain"

"Aku makan siang dirumah saja _sajangnim_, adiku menunggu dirumah, nanti selesai makan aku langsung kembali kesini"

"Ah begitu? Baiklah baiklah, kau bawa makanan ini untuk adikmu ne, bukankah dia sangat suka makan?"

"Dia hantu makanan _sajangnim_"

Yunho? Siapa dia?

Kau akan mengenalnya nanti.

Bos pemilik perusahaan jasa pengantar itu tertawa keras.

Si tampan Jung membawa beberapa bungkus makanan kedalam mobil.

Ia tersenyum karena hari ini begitu banyak makanan yang ia bawa, adiknya pasti senang.

Tak berapa lama, ia tiba dirumah mungil tempat tinggalnya bersama sang adik.

**CKLEK**

"Hyuuuuuuuuuunnnggg, apa hyung bawa makanan? Aku lapar!"

"Ndeee, hyung bawa banyak makanan. Kau sudah pulang belajar bersama? Cepat sekali"

"Hum tadi hanya belajar matematika saja, mana makanannya sini aku bawa kedapur hyung"

Jung Changmin.

Adik semata wayang dari Jung Yunho.

Tampan, cerdas, bertubuh ramping dan tinggi, dan juga rakus.

Siswa SMA kelas 3 disalah satu SMA _sains _terbaik di Korea, masuk sebagai murid beasiswa.

Jung Yunho.

Yunho mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai kepala rumah tangga untuk membiayai kehidupan Jung.

Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu karena kecelakaan.

Sebenarnya Yunho adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan bisnis di _Yonsei_, namun ia memilih cuti meski setahun lagi ia akan lulus.

Ini semua demi membiayai sekolah Changmin dan menabung untuk kuliah adiknya itu.

"Whoaaaaa ada _galbi_! _Daebaaakk_, hyung aku makan duluan ne?"

"Makanlah, omo tasku tertinggal dimobil"

Yunho berlari kecil keluar menuju mobilnya.

Ia mencari-cari tas ranselnya yang tidak ada didalam mobil.

"Apa di bagasi ya?"

Si tampan Jung menutup pintu mobilnya dan membuka pintu bagasi.

Mata kecilnya terbelalak saat mendapati sesosok mahluk indah nampak terpejam disana.

"OMO!"

Sosok mahluk yang menggunakan baju pengantin.

"Y-YAH, K-KAU SIAPA?"

"Eungh~"

Sosok cantik itu mengeluh pelan.

Matanya berkedip meminimalisir cahaya yang masuk ke retina mata indahnya.

"_Nuguda_?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu, kau siapa berada didalam mobilku?!"

"Mobilmu?"

Jaejoong memutar kepalanya, melihat keadaan sekeliling.

Dalam sekejap ia lupa apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali ingat bahwa ia telah lari dari pernikahannya sendiri.

"Turun"

"Hum?"

"Turun! _Ppaliwa!_"

"Ish galak sekali"

Jaejoong mengangkat gaunnya dan bersiap untuk turun, tapi karena terlalu tinggi ia menjadi ragu untuk loncat.

"Yah, tidak bisakah kau membantuku turun? Gaun ini terlalu panjang, aku takut jatuh"

"Yaish merepotkan! Kka, pegang tanganku"

Yunho memegang tangan putih Jaejoong yang masih tertutup sarung tangan.

"Haaah, ini dimana?" tanya Jaejoong saat ia sudah menginjak tanah(?).

"Kau siapa huh? Kenapa kau bisa ada didalam mobilku?" ucap Yunho sambil menaruh kedua tangannya didada.

"Aku? Aku Kim Jaejoong kau bisa memanggilku Joongie"

"Hum, Jaejoong~shi sebenarnya kau-"

"Joongie, panggil saja Joongie"

Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah.

_Yeoja _didepannya ini sedikit merepotkan.

Well, Yunho belum tahu _gender _Jaejoong yang sebenarnya.

Karena Jaejoong memakai gaun pengantin tentu ia berpikir bahwa Jaejoong adalah seorang wanita.

"Joongie, kenapa kau ada didalam mobilku"

"Eung itu aku-"

"Apa kau mencuri?"

"_M-mwo_? Mencuri? Yah! Apa wajahku ada tampang pencuri? Aku ini Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong jadi mana mungkin aku mencuri!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan didalam mobilku?"

"A-aku tertidur"

"Kenapa kau tertidur?" tatapan Yunho semakin mengintimidasi Jaejoong.

"_Molla_, tiba-tiba saja aku mengantuk"

Yunho menghela napasnya.

"Kka menyingkirlah dari mobilku, karena tidak ada barang yang hilang jadi pergilah"

"Pergi kemana?"

"Kemana saja itu bukan urusanku!"

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali eoh? Beraninya kau mengusirku!"

"_Wae_? Memangnya kau siapa huh? Anak Presiden? Pejabat? Pengusaha kaya? Lalu apa aku peduli? Minggir, aku mau mengambil tasku"

Mata Jaejoong membulat.

Wajahnya mengeras kesal.

Seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada orang yang memperlakukannya buruk seperti yang dilakukan _namja _tampan itu saat ini.

Huh? Tampan?

Yah Jaejoong mengakuinya.

"Hyung _ppali _sup iganya sudah kuhangat-kan, omo siapa dia hyung?"

Mata indah Jaejoong melebar saat mendengar menu makanan favoritnya.

Ia bahkan menggeser badan Yunho dan beringsut mendekati pintu rumah Jung dimana si bungsu Jung berdiri.

"Sup iga? Kau punya sup iga?"

"N-Ne"

"Whoaaaa, aku sangat lapar! Sejak pagi aku belum makan, yah bolehkah aku mencicipi sup iga itu?" ucapnya dengan mata minta dikasihani.

"T-Tentu"

"Kyaaaaa _gomawoo _ah permisi permisi"

"YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAU MASUK KEDALAM RUMAHKU? YAH YEOJA GILA"

"_Mwo? _Siapa yang kau sebut _yeoja _gila beruang madu?"

"B-Beruang? Siapa yang beruang?"

"Kau! Memangnya disini ada lagi yang bertubuh gendut seperti beruang madu?"

"YAH! AKU TIDAK GENDUT! INI NAMANYA _SIX PACK_"

"Ohohoho itu bukan _six pack _tapi _ONE PACK! _Minggir aku lapar, ah tampan siapa namamu? Tubuhmu tinggi dan ramping kau juga punya senyum yang manis"

"Jung Changmin _imnida_"

"Jung Changmin? Nama yang bagus, o ya dimana sup iganya?"

"D-di dapur"

"Hmmm kalau begitu antarkan aku ke dapur _kajja_"

Jaejoong menggandeng lengan Changmin sambil berjalan mantap masuk menuju dapur keluarga Jung.

Changmin melirik Yunho mencoba meminta penjelasan.

Tapi yang dilirik hanya menatap kesal kearah Jaejoong.

"Whoaah harum sekali, perutku lapar sejak pagi belum makan. Minnie~ah boleh aku makan iganya?"

"Hyung _eottoke_?"

"Ck, terserah"

Jaejoong duduk di kursi meja makan, mengambil piring, nasi dan sup iga yang cukup banyak untuk ditaruh diatas piringnya.

Ia makan dengan lahap, sementara Yunho dan Changmin hanya diam menatap Jaejoong aneh.

"Hyung, siapa _yeoja _ini?" bisik Changmin.

"Orang gila"

"Siapa yang kau sebut gila?" lirik Jaejoong tajam dengan mulut menggembung penuh makanan.

"Kau, siapa lagi"

Karena perutnya cukup lapar, Jaejoong hanya menggumam tidak jelas dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Hyung, apa dia temanmu? Atau jangan-jangan calon istrimu?"

"Jangan bercanda, aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di dalam mobilku"

"_Jinjja_? _Keunde _dia cantik sekali ne hyung? Dia masih memakai gaun pengantin, apa dia kabur dari pernikahannya?"

"_Molla_, Yah! Jangan kau habiskan iganya, sisakan untuk-ku dan Changmin"

"Aku akan sisakan untuk Minnie, tapi tidak untukmu! Kka, Minnie~ah makanlah yang banyak kau kurus sekali" ujar Jaejoong sambil menaruh beberapa iga diatas piring Changmin.

"_Gomawo agashi_"

"Huh? _Agashi_? Siapa yang kau panggil _agashi_? Aku ini laki-laki" cuek Jaejoong, tanpa sadar ucapannya membuat kedua Jung membelalakan matanya lebar.

"_MWO?_"

"K-Kau LAKI-LAKI?" tunjuk Yunho dengan wajah 'horor' tak percaya.

"Tidak usah terkejut begitu"

"Bohong! K-Kau pasti _yeoja_"

"Ck, tidak percaya? Apa perlu dibuktikan?"

Yunho dan Changmin kompak memandang Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah.

Sangat tidak mungkin jika sosok dihadapannya ini laki-laki.

Wajahnya begitu cantik, kulitnya putih karena gaun pengantin itu terbuka di bagian bahu.

Pinggangnya kecil terlihat dari lekuk tubuh yang melekat sempurna di balik gaun mewah itu.

Bibirnya merah basah dan pipinya merona.

Rambut pirangnya terurai menutupi telinganya, ia seperti tokoh anime di manga-manga Jepang.

Demi apa Yunho yakin 100% bahwa mahluk dihadapannya ini adalah seorang wanita bukan pria!

"Kenapa kalian memandangku begitu? Belum pernah melihat lelaki cantik?"

"Kau _transgend_?" tanya si tampan Jung polos.

**PLUK**

"YAH! Kenapa melemparku dengan sendok!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti bicara macam-macam, seluruh tubuh dan wajahku ini asli tidak pernah operasi plastik atau operasi kecantikan apapun!"

"B-benarkah?" ragu Yunho.

"Terserah! Sudahlah percuma bicara denganmu buang-buang waktu, Yah kau mau makan tidak? Kalau tidak iga ini untuku"

Yunho masih diam, benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang dihadapannya ini sekarang seorang pria.

"YAH! Kau mau makan tidak?"

"Aish ne ne Sisakan untuku, aku ganti baju dulu udara panas sekali"

Jaejoong dan Changmin terlihat asik berkutat dengan makanan.

Meski terkadang Changmin melirik Jaejoong.

Ia masih tidak percaya, bahwa ada lelaki secantik Jaejoong di dunia ini.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho turun.

Ia menarik kursi meja makan di samping Changmin.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah selesai makan.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hum, perutku kenyang sekali _gomawo_"

"Hyung, kuambilkan nasinya"

Yunho memberikan piring pada Changmin.

Si cantik Kim melihat sekeliling rumah yang besarnya tidak lebih besar dari kolam renang dirumahnya.

"Sepi sekali, orang tuamu kemana?"

Seketika tangan Changmin berhenti dari mengambil nasi.

Yunho yang melihat hal itu langsung mengambil piring dan sup iga di depannya.

"Yah, benar kau tidak mau makan lagi? Siapa namamu tadi? Jae-Jaesu? Jaebum?"

"JAEJOONG!"

"Ah ne Jaejoong"

"Joongie"

Yunho kembali memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku ingin ke kamar kecil, dimana toiletnya?"

"Diujung sana" ucap Changmin.

"Aaah, ok"

Jaejoong menarik gaun panjangnya menuju kamar mandi.

Gaun itu sangat merepotkan Jaejoong, ingin rasanya ia merobek gaun itu dan membuatnya lebih pendek agar ia mudah berjalan.

"Hyung, sebenarnya siapa _namja _cantik itu?"

"_Molla_, kan tadi sudah kujelaskan dia ada dimobilku"

"Aneh sekali, aku yakin dia lari dari pernikahannya"

"Mungkin"

"Kalau begitu sepertinya dia dijodohkan jadi dia memilih lari"

"Aigooo kau terlalu banyak menonton drama Changmin~ah"

"Hehe aku kan hanya menebak hyung"

"Ah, bagaimana dengan tes masuk Universitas? Apa kau sudah mendaftar?"

"B-Belum hyung"

"Eeeh? _Waeo_?"

"I-Itu, formulirnya harus dibeli dulu secara online hyung"

"Aaahh begitu, berapa harganya?"

Changmin diam.

Ia seperti memikirkan sejenak kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Hyung, lebih baik aku tidak usah kuliah saja, aku bisa membantu Yunho hyung beker-"

"Jung Changmin dengar, hyung akan menguliahkanmu sampai selesai! Apapun yang terjadi kau harus jadi sarjana dan mendapat pekerjaan yang baik"

"_Keunde _hyung juga harus lulus kuliah tahun ini kan? Hyung sudah cuti terlalu lama"

"Itu gampang, yang penting kau harus masuk Universitas selesai lulus SMA"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Changmin~ah, aku menyayangimu dan aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu jadi terima saja ok? Jangan banyak bertanya"

Changmin menatap Yunho sendu.

Disatu sisi ia ingin sekali kuliah, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak tega melihat kakaknya banting tulang siang malam hanya demi agar ia mendapat pendidikan yang baik.

"Hyung, maafkan aku"

Yunho tersenyum ia mengacak rambut Changmin kasar.

Jaejoong kembali dari kamar mandi, ia rupanya mencuci muka agar sebagian _make up _tipisnya hilang. Tapi tetap saja, kecantikannya tidak luntur.

"Haaaaahh segarnya, eh? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong saat ia melihat Yunho berdiri.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja"

"Bekerja? Ah itu berarti kau akan keluar? Yah, bisakah kau antarkan aku ke _Insadong_? Aku perlu bertemu dengan temanku disana"

"Ish, kau ini sangat tidak tahu diri sekali, sudah menumpang makan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk mengantarkanmu? _Shiruh_, paket yang harus kuantar banyak sekali jadi tidak ada waktu"

"Yah, sebentar saja kau hanya perlu mengantarku lagipula jaraknya tidak begitu jauh darisini"

"Kalau begitu kau sendiri saja, naik taksi atau bis"

"Aku tidak bawa uang, dan apa itu? Bis? Oh Tuhan, lebih baik aku berjalan kaki daripada harus naik bis yang berdesakan itu"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu jalan kaki"

"_Shiruh! _YAH KAU MAU KEMANA?"

Yunho berjalan menuju pintu.

Jaejoong berlari kecil menyusul Yunho sambil mengangkat gaunnya.

"Bye Changminnie, _gomawo _ne sup iganya" lambai Jaejoong pada Changmin "YAH! Tuan beruang tunggu aku"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Kau_ namja _setengah _yeoja _yang menyebalkan!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA JANGAN MENYEBUTKU _NAMJA _SETENGAH _YEOJA! _AKU INI _NAMJA NAMJA NAMJAAAAAAAA! _ASLI!"

"Oh benarkah? Kalau kau benar-benar lelaki sejati kenapa kau mau memakai gaun pengantin huh?" ejek Yunho.

"Ini semua karena Ummaku! Dia menjodohkan aku dengan seorang pria, dan parahnya aku yang menjadi wanitanya"

"Haha, harusnya kau bisa menolak kalau kau memang _namja _ASLI"

"Aku sudah menolak, tapi Ummaku itu seperti serigala betina dan sangat pemaksa! Karena itu aku lari dari pernikahanku"

"Ck, Ummamu aneh sekali menjodohkan anak lelakinya dengan seorang lelaki lagi"

"Baginya itu tidak aneh karena Ummaku juga seorang lelaki cantik sepertiku, adiku juga sangat manis meski dia seorang pria"

"_Mwo_? U-Ummamu seorang PRIA?"

"Eiiii kau selalu terkejut dengan apa yang ku katakan, neee dia seorang pria _keunde _pria yang sangat istimewa sampai ia bisa hamil dan melahirkan aku dan Junsu adiku"

Si tampan Jung hanya bisa melongo tak percaya.

Benarkah hal seperti itu ada di dunia ini?

Entahlah.

"Aish, sudahlah kita jangan bertengkar terus, yah kau mau kan mengantarku? _Pleaseeee_"

"Haaaahh baiklah, asal tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kerjaku"

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu.

Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya, dan Jaejoong membuka pintu satunya lagi.

Selama perjalanan mereka tidak banyak berkata.

Yunho sibuk menyetir dan Jaejoong sibuk dengan pikiran tentang orang tuanya.

Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah, tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar Ummanya mau mendengar apa yang ia inginkan sebagai anak.

"Di depan belok kiri"

"Hum? Daerah disini terkenal dengan perumahan mewah, ini rumahmu?"

"_Ani_, rumah temanku"

"Kau punya teman yang sangat kaya aku yakin kau juga bukan dari kalangan biasa kan?"

Jaejoong diam.

"Berhenti disana, rumahnya yang pagar coklat"

Mobil _pick up _Yunho berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa dengan pagar kayu yang dipastikan terbuat dari bahan yang tidak murah.

**CKLEK**

Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Yunho.

Ia memencet bel rumah itu.

Tak berapa lama, seorang pelayan rumah membuka gerbang.

"Jaejoong~shi?"

"Sin Hye~ah, Apa Chunie sudah pulang?"

"Tuan muda belum pulang dari Perancis"

"_Jinjja_? Dia bilang akan pulang kemarin sore"

"Nde tapi penerbangannya dibatalkan, mungkin minggu depan baru pulang"

"_WHAT? _Minggu depan? Aish si jidat itu tidak memberitahuku!"

"Jaejoong~shi, bukankah anda harusnya menikah hari ini?"

"Hum, aku kabur"

"_Mwo? _Kabur?"

"Hm begitulah, Yah apa ahjussi dan ahjumma belum kembali dari pernikahanku?"

"Belum mungkin sebentar lagi"

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi, mereka tidak boleh melihatku disini, Shin Hye~ah jangan bilang pada mereka aku kesini ne. Kalau Yuchun pulang suruh dia mengabariku ok?"

"Nde"

Jaejoong kembali kedalam _pick up _Yunho.

Ia terlihat buru-buru, gawat kalau orang tua sahabatnya melihat dirinya sekarang.

"Yah _ppali ppali _kita pergi darisini, sekarang!"

"_Wae_? Bukankah kau mau mengunjungi temanmu?"

"Si jidat itu belum pulang! Yah _ppali _nyalakan mobilnya"

Yunho yang masih bingung hanya menuruti perkataan Jaejoong.

Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari perumahan mewah itu.

Sepanjang jalan YunJae kembali hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Hey, Jaebum"

"Jaejoong!"

"Ah ne Jaejoong~ah"

"Joongie"

"Yaish kau! Joongie, sebentar lagi aku sampai di tempat kerja dan aku harus pergi mengantar barang, kau mau kemana? Tidak mungkin aku membawamu"

"_Molla" _jawab Jaejoong tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dari jendela memandang lalu lintas yang cukup padat.

"Kau tidak mau kembali kerumah?"

"_Andwe! _Aku tidak mau kembali kerumah dulu"

"Yah, kau tidak boleh begitu bagaimanapun mereka kan orang tuamu"

"Ck, jangan cerewet! Menyetir saja yang tenang"

"Kau akan membuat mereka khawatir, orang tua pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya, mereka orang yang menyayangi kita tanpa batas"

"Kalau mereka menyayangiku mereka tidak akan menjodohkan aku dengan orang yang tidak aku cinta"

"Ahahaha kau percaya cinta?"

"Tentu, memangnya kau tidak?"

Yunho tertawa meremehkan.

"Tidak ada didunia ini yang seperti itu"

"Kau belum merasakannya jadi kau pikir cinta itu tidak ada"

"Seperti cerita di negeri dongeng saja, konyol"

"Aku mau mengalami cerita cinta seperti di negeri dongeng, bertemu pangeran tampan, menikah dan memiliki banyak anak dengannya"

"_Mwo_? Bertemu pangeran tampan? Bhuahahahhaha"

"YAH! Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau lupa? Tadi dirumahku kau mengatakan bahwa kau lelaki sejati, tapi sekarang justru kau ingin bertemu pangeran tampan aigoooo aku jadi ragu bahwa kau benar-benar pria"

_Doe eyes _Jaejoong membesar, ia segera menutup mulutnya.

Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang bisa salah bicara.

"Berhenti tertawa"

"Ahahahahahha"

"YAH! Berhenti mentertawakan aku beruang gendut!"

"Hahaha baiklah baiklah, sekarang kau mau kemana huh? Aku harus kembali bekerja"

Jaejoong diam.

Wajahnya terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Beruang gendut"

"Berhenti memanggilku beruang _namja _jadi-jadian! Namaku Yunho, Jung Yunho"

"Yunho? Ah baiklah Yunho, eung habis ini kau harus pergi bekerja _aniya_?"

"Hm"

"Kau pasti tidak mau aku ikut bekerja denganmu kan?"

"Tentu, itu akan sangat merepotkan"

Jaejoong menampakan senyum 1000 wattnya.

"Y-Yah kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? Menyeramkan, apa yang kau inginkan huh?"

"Hehehe ijinkan aku tinggal dirumahmu Yunho~ah"

"_MWO? SHIRUH! _Rumahku kecil, hanya ada dua kamar yang satu untuku dan satu lagi kamar Changmin. Lagipula akan merepotkan kalau kau tinggal disana"

"Tidak akan lama, paling satu minggu sampai temanku kembali dari Perancis. Ayolah Yunho~ah bantu aku, kalau kau mengusirku aku harus tidur dimana eoh?"

"Itu urusanmu, suruh siapa kau kabur dari pernikahanmu sendiri"

"Ck, Lebih baik aku hidup sengsara daripada harus menikah dengan pria yang tidak aku cintai"

"Kalau begitu selamat sengsara, kau sudah memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah dan kau siap menerima konsekuensinya, jadi? Itu bukan urusanku Jaejoong~shi"

"Joongie! Aku lebih suka dipanggil Joongie"

Yunho menghela napas tidak peduli.

"Kka, sekarang turunlah aku harus kembali ke kantor"

"_Shiruh_"

"Turun"

"Tidak mau"

"Jaejoong~shi"

"Joongie"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"JOONGIE!"

Keduanya saling melempar _death glare_.

Sampai Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan bergumam kesal.

_Doe _Jaejoong masih terus menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Baik, kau boleh tinggal dirumahku tapi ingat hanya satu minggu"

Pandangan Jaejoong berubah seketika.

"_Jinjja_? Uhm! Satu minggu"

Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"_Gomawo_"

"Hm"

Mobil Yunho kembali berjalan menyusuri minggu siang yang cukup padat.

Sampai ia berhenti di depan rumahnya.

**CKLEK**

"Hyung, cepat sekali pulangnya"

"_Ani, _aku belum kembali ke kantor"

"Changmin~aaaahh"

"Omo, kau lagi"

"Hehehehehe"

"Min, antarkan dia ke kamarku untuk sementara dia akan menginap disini seminggu"

"_Mwo? _Menginap?" Changmin melirik Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas padanya.

"Hum, berikan bajuku padanya dia harus ganti baju"

"_Arraso _hyung"

"Yah, selama aku bekerja kau tidak boleh merepotkan Changmin, dia sedang ujian kelulusan jadi jangan mengganggunya"

"Ndeeee"

"Kalau begitu aku kerja dulu, Min~ah kalau dia mengganggumu usir saja"

"YAH!"

"Aku pergi"

"Hati-hati hyung"

Setelah kepergian Yunho bekerja, Changmin meminjamkan baju kakaknya itu pada Jaejoong.

"Minnie~ah, apa tidak ada yang lebih kecil? Baju ini terlalu besar untuku"

Kaos Yunho memang nampak terlalu besar di tubuh mungil _namja _cantik itu.

Tapi ia justru terlihat menggemaskan dan seksi.

"Tidak ada hyung, itu ukuran paling kecil. Yunho hyung sudah tidak memakainya lagi karena kekecilan"

"Aigoooo kakakmu itu memang beruang gendut"

Changmin terkekeh.

Menurutnya selain cantik, Jaejoong juga lucu.

Ia biasanya agak susah akrab dengan orang baru, tapi entahlah dengan Jaejoong ia merasa nyaman.

Changmin dan Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Yunho setelah meminjam kaos dan celana pendek milik si sulung Jung.

Jaejoong memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan Changmin beranjak ke kamarnya untuk belajar.

"Haaah apa yang sedang Umma Appa Suie lakukan sekarang?"

Pikiran Jaejoong melayang mengingat keadaan keluarganya.

Ia yakin Ummanya sangat amat marah padanya, dan mereka harus menanggung malu akibat perbuatannya melarikan diri. 

***KIM's HOUSE***

"Umma, minum dulu teh ginsengnya kalau tidak nanti tekanan darah Umma naik"

"Tekanan darah Umma sudah naik sejak kakakmu yang bodoh itu kabur dari pernikahannya sendiri Su"

"Joongie hyung pasti punya alasan kenapa dia melakukan hal itu, ia tidak mencintai Yihan hyung Umma"

"Ish kau membela kakak-mu eoh?" ucap Heechul melirik tajam kearah Junsu.

"_Yeobo _jangan memarahi Suie, Su kau istirahat saja biar Umma Appa yang jaga"

"Nde Appa"

Junsu menaruh cangkir teh ginseng yang ia siapkan untuk sang Umma, kemudian beranjak dari kamar orang tuanya ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Sayang, kenapa tehnya belum kau minum hm?"

"Gege~ya, bagaimana bisa aku minum dalam keadaan kesal begini!"

"Kau masih marah pada Joongie?"

"Tentu saja! Anak itu nakal sekali, _pabo_! Entah menurun dari siapa sifat keras kepalanya itu"

"Tentu saja darimu sayang"

"YAH!"

Hankyung tersenyum, sifat 'istri' dan anaknya memang tidak jauh berbeda.

Kepala keluarga Kim itu menarik selimut lebih tinggi agar Heechul merasa hangat.

"Kau harus istirahat agar darah tinggimu tidak naik, aku akan menyuruh Hyosun _ahjumma _memasak bubur untukmu"

"Gege~ya, bagaimana dengan keluarga Jin? A-apa mereka marah pada kita? Aish aku malu sekali menghadapi mereka"

"Kau tenang saja, masalah dengan mereka aku bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula Akanishi dan aku sudah bersahabat lama jadi yah kita berharap bahwa mereka bisa memakluminya"

"Ck, kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Hikss anak itu, lihat saja kalau dia kembali tidak akan kubiarkan dia keluar rumah!"

"Sudah sudah jangan marah-marah lagi, sekarang minum tehnya dan tidurlah nanti kalau buburnya sudah matang aku akan membangunkanmu"

"_Arraso_, Gege~ya _gomawo_"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau selalu berada disampingku"

"Aigooo kau istriku, pelengkap hidupku tentu aku akan selalu berada disisimu"

"Hehehe _saranghae_"

"_Nado _Heenim~shi"

"Ish" 

***JUNSU's BEDROOM***

"Eung kira-kira Joongie hyung kemana ya? Apa kerumah Yuchun hyung? _Keunde _Yuchun hyung kan belum pulang dari Perancis" ujar Junsu yang sedang duduk bersandar di ranjangnya yang besar.

**DDDRRRTTT DDDRRRTTT**

"_Yeoboseo"_

"_Junsuya"_

"Omo, Yuchun hyung!" ucapnya senang.

"_Neee ini aku, Su kudengar dari Appa dan Umma kalau Joongie kabur di pernikahannya, benarkah?"_

"Uhm! Itu benar, saat pastur bertanya padanya bukannya menjawab hyung malah melarikan diri"

"_Aigooo anak itu, pergi kemana dia?"_

"_Mollayo_, Appa sudah menyuruh semua orang mencari Joongie hyung. Yuchun hyung masih di Perancis? Aku tidak mengenal nomor Perancis hyung"

"_Neee, masih minggu depan aku baru pulang tadinya kemarin tapi ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kutunda disini"_

"Aaaahh begitu"

"_Ok Su, nanti akan kuhubungi lagi disini hampir tengah malam aku mengantuk sekali, kita lanjutkan besok nee"_

"Nde, selamat tidur hyung"

"_Bye cantik"_

Junsu tersenyum tidak jelas sebelum ia menjawab "Bye hyung"

**KLIK**

Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Meninggalkan Junsu yang kembali tersenyum tidak jelas dengan kedua pipi merona.

Sampai kemudian.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA Yuchun hyuuunngggg"

Si bungsu Kim berguling kesana kemari diatas ranjangnya dengan tidak jelas pula.

**.**

**.**

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Jung.

Changmin nampak sibuk menyiapkan makan malam sederhana.

Jaejoong terbangun karena sejak siang tadi ia tertidur di sofa.

"Kau sedang apa Minnie~ah?"

"Uh, kau mengaggetkan-ku hyung. Aku sedang masak nasi goreng kimchi untuk makan malam"

"Huh? Nasi goreng? Untuk makan malam? Bukankah biasanya nasi goreng itu untuk sarapan?"

"Aku dan Yunho hyung tidak pintar memasak hyung, jadi apa saja kami makan selama kami bisa memasaknya"

"Aigoooo, yah kemarikan pisaunya kau memotong wortel saja miring-miring begitu"

"Huh?"

"Sudah kemarikan, untuk urusan masak serahkan padaku, kau duduk saja disana"

"Kau bisa memasak hyung?"

"Diam dan coba saja nanti setelah masakanku selesai, kau nilai sendiri. Sudah sana-sana"

Jaejoong mendorong Changmin sampai ke meja makan dan mendudukan si tampan Jung dikursi.

Setelahnya ia kembali kedapur dengan tidak lupa memakai _apron._

Lalu, apa Kim Jaejoong bisa masak?

Tentu, memasak adalah hobinya nomor satu selain belanja dan ke salon.

"Aigooo apa ini? Kenapa memotong bawangnya tebal sekali? Kalau terlalu tebal tidak akan cepat matang jadinya pahit ckckck"

Jaejoong terus berceloteh, mengomentari setiap potongan Changmin seolah dia adalah Kang Leo, juri Masterchef Korea.

**CKLEK**

"Aku pulang"

"Hyung, malam sekali baru pulang"

"Hum, banyak paket yang harus kuantar. Yah apa yang sedang ia lakukan?"

_Doe _musang Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang tengah asik bersenandung sambil memasak.

"Hoi _namja _cantik, sedang apa huh?"

"Yunho? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Hum baru saja, kau- memasak?" tanyanya ragu.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Haha lihat saja nanti, kau tidak akan berhenti makan karena masakanku"

Yunho tertawa meremehkan.

"Apa yang kau masak?"

"Aku tidak menemukan ayam atau daging atau _seafood _di kulkasmu, jadi aku hanya memasak tumis jamur dan _tjapcae_, persediaan Kimchi juga masih banyak jadi aku akan menghangatkannya dulu"

Yunho mengangguk.

Benarkah _namja_ yang ada didepannya ini bisa memasak?

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu selesai mandi masakanmu harus sudah selesai"

"Ish cerewet!"

_Namja _Jung itu menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil baju, kemudian ia langsung ke kamar mandi untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang lelah.

30 menit kemudian.

Masakan sudah matang dan tertata rapih diatas meja makan.

Changmin dan Jaejoong menatap makanan-makanan itu penuh minat.

Mereka menunggu Yunho yang sejak tadi belum keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aish! Kenapa beruang gendut itu lama sekali mandinya eoh? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan!"

"Hyung kalau mandi memang lama"

"Berapa lama?"

"Eung, kadang bisa sampai satu jam"

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Ah sudah cukup, perutku lapar _kajja _kita makan duluan saja"

Changmin mengangguk antusias.

Bukan karena tidak sopan tidak menunggu sang kakak tapi melihat makanan lezat dengan penampilan yang cantik di depannya, membuat ia tidak bisa menahan _salivanya _lagi.

"YAH! KALIAN JANGAN MAKAN TANPAKU" teriak Yunho dari kamar mandi.

"KALAU BEGITU KAU SELESAIKAN MANDIMU DENGAN CEPAT! KAMI SUDAH KELAPARAN!" jawab Jaejoong.

"30 MENIT LAGI"

"KAU GILA! AKU MAU MAKAN, AKU LAPAR!"

**CKLEK**

Yunho mengeluarkan kepalanya dengan rambut yang penuh dengan shampoo.

Letak kamar mandi memang berada di dekat dapur.

"Jangan berani kau menyentuh makanan itu tanpaku Kim"

"Tapi perutku sudah sangat lapar Jung"

"Apa susahnya menunggu 30 menit lagi?"

"Terlalu lama! 5 menit"

"20 menit"

"10"

"15"

"AAAAAAHHH SUDAH MASUK SAJA DAN BILAS RAMBUTMU JUNG YUNHOOO!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi.

_Namja _cantik itu menghela napasnya berat.

"Aku bisa tertular penyakit Ummaku kalau lama-lama tinggal disini! Park Yuchun cepatlah pulang" gumamnya.

10 Menit kemudian.

Yunho telah selesai mandi dan sekarang ia berada di meja makan.

Bersiap mengisi perutnya yang kosong dengan masakan Jaejoong.

"Uh makanannya sudah dingin"

"Salah siapa?"

"Apa?"

"Salahmu _pabo! _Kau mandi seperti anak gadis yang akan menikah! Lama sekali"

"Dari dulu mandiku memang sudah lama, kenapa kau protes sih?"

"Tentu saja aku protes, harusnya kau membolehkan kami makan terlebih dahulu, kau tidak tahu kami kelaparan disini huh?"

"Changmin sudah terbiasa menungguku"

"Itu kan Changmin bukan aku!"

"Kau-"

"Hyung sudahlah jangan bertengkar, kita makan saja"

Masih dengan saling menatap tajam, Jaejoong dan Yunho mengambil piring dan menaruh makanan diatas nasi mereka.

"Whoaaaaaaaaa tumis jamur ini enak sekali, Joongie hyung! Kau sungguh bisa memasak"

"Hehehe yeah begitulah" ucapnya bangga.

Yunho mendecih.

Ia menyendok tumis jamur dan _tjapcae _itu dengan nasi.

Untuk beberapa detik ia berhenti mengunyah.

"_W-wae_? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

"Ehem, i-ini enak"

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini jago memasak, hahahaha"

"Ini karena perutku lapar jadi terasa enak"

"Eiii kau berbohong eoh? Masakanku ini sudah tentu enak dalam setiap kondisi, bahkan yang sudah kenyang-pun akan terpesona dengan masakanku"

"Ya ya ya ya" acuh Yunho.

Setelah selesai makan, Yunho kebagian tugas mencuci piring.

Changmin sudah kembali kedalam kamar karena besok ia harus sekolah dan menghadapi Ujian.

Sedang Jaejoong berada dikamar Yunho, merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena habis memasak.

**CKLEK**

Yunho masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Ia mendapati Jaejoong nampak tidur dengan nyaman, bergelung tanpa menggunakan selimut.

"Yaish anak ini, kenapa dia tidur dikasurku. Yah yah _namja _jadi-jadian, pindah dari kasurku"

"Eungh-"

"_Ppaliwa_, kau jangan tidur disini aku tidak mau seranjang denganmu"

"Lalu aku tidur dimana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan keadaan mengantuk.

"Dibawah, sudah kusediakan karpet untukmu cepat pindah kebawah"

"_Shiruh, _badanku sakit semua kalau harus tidur dibawah Yunho~ah"

"Memangnya aku peduli? Yah cepat pindah"

Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk menyuruhnya pindah ke karpet.

Karena kamar Yunho kecil jadi tidak ada sofa disana.

"Ck, ranjangmu besar kenapa tidak tidur berdua saja eoh?"

"Aku tidak suka tidur dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal"

"Tidak kenal bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu namaku kan?"

"Bukan itu, kita tidak dekat begitu maksudku"

"Kita akan tinggal serumah satu minggu, jadi kita pasti akan dekat. Yunho~ah ijinkan aku tidur dikasurmu neeeee"

"T-I-D-A-K, Tidak. Tidur disana. _Jalja_"

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya marah.

Mulutnya bergerak kesana kemari kesal.

"Dasar beruang gendut! Wajah kecil seperti alien! Yunnie the Pooh!" ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal.

Seolah tidak mendengarkan Yunho tidak menghiraukan ejekan Jaejoong.

Ia terlalu lelah hari ini.

Waktu hampir menunjukan pukul 1 pagi, tapi Jaejoong belum bisa menutup matanya meski ia sangat mengantuk.

"Hikss keras sekali, aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau benar-benar kejam Jung! Omo pinggangku hiksss"

Ia terus berguling kesana kemari tak nyaman.

Sampai menjelang subuh ia baru bisa tertidur karena mata yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

Pagi harinya Jaejoong bangun terlambat.

Ia melihat Yunho dan Changmin yang nampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Yunho sibuk membuat sarapan sambil memakai bajunya.

Changmin mondar-mandir kesana kemari mencari kartu ujian.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan menuju sofa ruang tamu dan mendudukan tubuhnya.

Matanya masih setengah terbuka.

Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan tidak karuan, meski ia tetap terlihat cantik.

"Hyung, kau benar tidak melihat kartu ujianku?"

"Tidak Min~ah, coba kau cari lagi dengan teliti dimana kau menyimpannya"

"Aish kemarin aku taruh di buku kimia"

"Mungkin terjatuh, coba kau cari dilantai"

Changmin sibuk mencari dilantai sambil sesekali melongok kebawah meja, bawah kulkas bawah tivi bawah rak buku dll.

Ia panik dan cemas, karena tanpa kartu itu mana mungkin ia diperbolehkan ikut ujian kelulusan.

**TOK TOK TOK TOK**

"Hyung ada tamu"

"Yaish aku sedang membalik telur Min"

"Ck, aku sedang mencari kartu ujianku hyung"

Jaejoong menghela napas.

"Biar aku yang buka"

"Yah Joongie, kalau itu tukang susu bilang saja aku akan membayar iuran susu minggu depan"

"_Arraso_"

Jaejoong berjalan malas mendekati pintu depan.

**CKLEK**

"_Anyeong _Min-nie-ah, JOONGIE HYUNG?!"

"S-S-SUIE?"

**TBC**

**If you dont mind please review, for to know how many YJS who read my fanfic now ^^**

**Sankyunaa.**


End file.
